


My Little Deanie

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Play, Community: hentai_contest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes to be a horse, he just isn't sure he likes that he likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Deanie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dean's line "That poor horse" in ep06.18: Frontierland. Thanks for pinking, Kira.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 104 "Animal Play," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

It was stupid really. Of all the things to hide in the bathroom over… Dean was the one who wanted it in the first place, he knew that. That didn’t mean he was comfortable with it. Why did it have to be horses? He was sure Sam would have liked a dog better, but no, he was into horses. Dean didn’t know when it started. He just wanted to be a horse, sometimes. It made him feel… he didn’t want to talk about how it made him feel. Horses didn’t have to talk about their feelings. They just walked around, ate, and if they were lucky, someone took care of them.

He’d brought up the idea to Sam gradually. Okay, maybe it wasn’t gradual. He was drunk and demanded that Sam brush his hair and feed him an apple. He wasn’t sure how his brother wasn’t weirded out, but they got to a point where Dean just had to take his clothes off and start walking around the motel room on all fours and Sam just went along with it. Dean didn’t do it often, just when he needed it. And he didn’t get accessories or dress up or anything. He had seen some stuff on the internet. It always gave him a weird twisted feeling in his stomach and he’d exit out of everything quickly. The only way Dean could not beat himself up over it was by telling himself, he wasn't like them; he just needed a little pampering once in a while. He was human. He had needs like everyone else. For some reason, he just couldn’t be himself in order to let himself have those things.

They had already crossed his no accessory line though. Sam had gotten him a special brush, but Dean only let him use it on his head. They had also made him a little lead with yarn and a pencil for a bit, but Dean let that slide because it was made from spare things around the hotel room and wasn’t a real bridle. He also didn’t have Sam ride him or anything, but that was because it reminded him too much of playing with Sam when he was little and he really did not want that mixing with his horsey time. Especially, with Sam’s little edition he started a couple months ago. He’d lead Dean around the hotel room a few times, all the while telling Dean what a good horse he was, what a pretty horse. After he got tired of that, Sam would lead him over to the bed and “tie” him to the end of it. That was when Sam would start brushing his hair. Recently, he’d started rubbing Dean down with a rag, which lead to him jacking him off. It kept Dean awake at night how much he liked that, how much better it was when he was a horse.

Today, Sam had crossed the line a little more boldly. He had come back to the motel room while Dean was reading on the laptop and placed something on the table in front of him. It was a tail, a beautiful horse tail butt plug that almost matched his hair perfectly. And he wanted it, badly. Instead of accepting his brother’s gift graciously, Dean got up and hid from in the bathroom, like he could escape his feelings there.


End file.
